Currently, measurement and correction of horizontal and vertical angles of objects are often needed during house decoration and maintenance, installation of articles, etc, the pointers of existing pointer type angle measuring devices can only be read from single side, causing inconvenience to measurement and correction of horizontal and vertical angles of objects. In addition, it is extremely inconvenient to measure and read objects in dark environment.